Sierra Petrovita
36 |affiliation =Girdershade |role =Nuka-Cola collector |location =Sierra Petrovita's home, Girdershade Nuka-Town USA |quests =The Nuka-Cola Challenge Mississippi Quantum Pie Cappy in a Haystack |alignment =Good |level =4 1 |special = |modspecial = |actor =Jan Johns |dialogue =SierraPetrovita.txt DLC04SierraPetrovita.txt |tag skills = |derived = |aggression =Unaggressive |confidence =Cowardly |assistance =Helps Nobody |hair color =Blonde |eye color =Blue |hairstyle =FemaleC |head add ons=EyebrowF |height =1.00 |factions =GirdershadeFaction |class =Settler |combat style=Default |GECK race =Caucasian |edid =DLC04SierraPetrovita |baseid = |refid = |footer = Sierra in 2277 Sierra in Fallout Shelter }} |content2= |content3= |content4= |content5= }} Sierra Petrovita is a Nuka-Cola addict living in Girdershade in 2277 and Nuka-World in 2287. Background Sierra was born in 2251. In 2277, she is a fair-haired twenty-six year old woman who shows little regard for matters outside consuming and hoarding Nuka-Cola and collecting merchandise relating to it, much to the dismay of her neighbor Ronald Laren, who remains in Girdershade in the hope of seducing her. Her fanaticism for the drink is without question, as she subsists solely on it. She has spent every bottle cap her parents left her acquiring the drink from merchants, travelers, and towns spread throughout the Capital Wasteland.Fallout 3 Official Game Guide In the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World, ten years later, she has traveled to an amusement park west of Boston, Nuka-World, in hopes of recovering the Nuka-Cola formula for her collection. Daily schedule In Fallout 3, Sierra stays in her house all day drinking Nuka-Cola and doing other miscellaneous things. In addition, she hounds passing travelers for any trace of Nuka-Cola Quantum. In the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World, she can be found near Bradberton's office in Nuka-Town USA. Interactions with the player character ''Fallout 3'' Interactions overview Quests * The Nuka-Cola Challenge: Sierra has her own Nuka-Cola "museum" (a display of her collection within her shack) which she gives tours in. After completing the tour she will give the Lone Wanderer an ice cold Nuka-Cola and asks them to gather 30 Nuka-Cola Quantums for 40 bottle caps per bottle which adds up to 1200 caps. Completing the quest her way grants good Karma. * Mississippi Quantum Pie: After completing "The Nuka-Cola Challenge," she can make the Lone Wanderer a Mississippi Quantum pie out of 1 Nuka-Cola Quantum, 1 bag of flour and 1 bottle of vodka. ''Fallout 4'' Interactions overview Quests * Cappy in a Haystack: Sierra asks the Sole Survivor to find 10 hidden Cappy images in the park. Inventory ''Fallout 3'' ''Fallout 4'' Notes * She is the only non-player character known to be addicted to Nuka-Cola Quantum. * When asked about what kind of recipes she can make with Nuka-Cola Quantum, she says it's so rare, she only knows one. However, when she sends the Lone Wanderer off to get the 30 Quantums, she may say, "Hurry back, maybe I'll make some of my legendary Quantum Sorbet!" implying she knows more than one recipe. * She can reveal the location of Evergreen Mills through dialogue if asked if there is anything else interesting in the area (she warns the Lone Wanderer to stay away from it). * If told about Ronald Laren's sexual intentions for her, she will play it off as a joke on her. * In Fallout Shelter, it is possible to find an NPC with a randomly generated appearance bearing Sierra's name in random encounters in the wasteland. * In the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World, fulfilling John-Caleb Bradberton's request of letting him die at the end of the Cappy in a Haystack quest, after accepting Sierra's request to not kill him, will result in Sierra insulting the Sole Survivor before turning hostile, not only due to killing her idol, but also for lying to her, just to get her prized possession, the Nuka-World jumpsuit. Players intent on securing both the powerful Nuka-nuke launcher and her much less useful Nuka-World jumpsuit can either kill her, leave the area quickly after she becomes hostile, or use console commands to no-clip through the door. * In Nuka-World, Sierra's teeth appear to be rotten. * She pronounces her surname differently in Nuka-World than in Fallout 3. Notable quotes ''Fallout 3'' * * * * * ''Fallout 4'' * Appearances Sierra Petrovita appears in Fallout 3, the Fallout 4 add-on Nuka-World, and Fallout Shelter. Bugs * If you kill Sierra and then steal items from her house, she may protest, even though she is dead. * If you fight any creatures outside of Sierra's house and then enter Sierra's house, you will not be able to communicate with her because she is fleeing. If you enter her house while enemies are still nearby, she will flee the house and disappear forever. Sometimes, she may run for cover at another house in Girdershade and can be found there, rather than fleeing town. * If you plant an explosive on Sierra and then ask her to make a Mississippi Quantum pie, she will start making it, but explode during the process. The player is stuck waiting for it to be made. Loading a previous save fixes this problem. Gallery Nuka-Cola Collection.png|Sierra's Nuka-Cola kingdom Sierra Petrovita home.jpg Sierra Fo4.jpg|Sierra Petrovita in 2287 without her sunglasses Saving Sierra Petrovita.png|The completed quest objectives, where one saves Sierra from the ghouls Category:Fallout 3 human characters Category:Nuka-World human characters Category:Fallout Shelter characters Category:Girdershade characters de:Sierra Petrovita es:Sierra Petrovita pl:Sierra Petrovita ru:Сьерра Петровита uk:С'єрра Петровіта